


Through Soaring Feathers

by soleilla



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kaneli talks here for a bit, One-Shot, Revali the cocky rito bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: This fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine ùvúI finally got to finish it ♡ so I hope you enjoy reading!





	Through Soaring Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine ùvú
> 
> I finally got to finish it ♡ so I hope you enjoy reading!

The skies of the Tabantha region truly rivaled any other regions’ skies. It was a good combination of steady breezes and the weather was fair most of the time, to which the Rito people seem to enjoy. Well, most of them at least.

Revali wanted something more challenging to him that can truly hone his skills in flight. Of course he loved the village that he grew up in but it wasn’t exactly the perfect place for him to train his abilities even further. He had already perfected his gale and yet he still believes that he could do more with his bow. With this being the case, he decided to train in the Flight Range which was located within Dronoc’s Pass and rests by the base of the Hebra Mountains. He knew that this was just the perfect place for him to train. The winds were much stronger than those in Lake Totori, and this made his feathers perk up in excitement.

The first few trainings weren’t a piece of cake. Because of the cold weather, it made his body stiff but of course, him being Revali, that didn’t stop him. Instead, it motivated him further into training even harder. Day and night, from dusk till dawn, he continued to train to the point that he had gotten used to the cold and harsh winds that the mountains had to offer. He felt more proud of the improvements that he had made in the past few months, earning a satisfied hum from the Rito. 

“My speed seems to be improving much better than I anticipated. Soon enough, I’ll be the first Rito to achieve the best accuracy in terms of flight and in archery.” The idea of him being worthy enough to have such a title made his heart flutter in excitement and with that, he decided to do some extra training before heading back to the village.

＊

A sneeze erupted from the Hylian’s chest as she continued hiking the steep mountains that lead to the Rito village. she didn’t expect the weather to be this cold so she only dressed as much as she could, which consisted of a warm doublet, a regular pair of Hylian pants, and a Hylian hood to keep her warm. Of course, her body was too sensitive to the cold so she immediately felt shivers run down her spine as another gust of wind blew against her.

“I should’ve bought that newer armor. The stats were even good enough for me to last in this weather.” Another sneeze made her body shudder. Kay wanted to get this over with and just get into a warm, cozy, and safe place, away from the monsters that lurked in every corner of the world. Clearly, she was getting tired of having to deal with such things. As much as she enjoyed camping under the vast starry skies, she knew that she had to always keep her guard up in case a monster appears and it was difficult for them to do so, especially when you’re tired and just trying to get some eye-shut. 

With every step, the wind seems to get colder and colder. Kay sneezes once more, “Goddess Hylia, why did I think this was a good idea? Was this all even worth it to go searching for the Great Fairy Fountain?” she groaned in annoyance. she continued her journey, occasionally tugging her hood and cape to wrap itself around her body, until she arrived at a bridge. 

“This must be the right way… right?” Upon further inspection, the bridge was found to be leading to the Rito Village, which delighted the Hylian. she knew that she didn’t have to camp out in the wilderness when there’s a village that’s standing right in front of her, so with that, she began marching up the bridge.

＊

Revali groans, he had been up since 8 in the morning to practice his archery and his gale but the longer he continued to train, the more agitated he becomes. He thought that maybe it would be because of the weather in this area, or maybe because of his paranoia.

Him? Experiencing paranoia? Even _he_ was surprised that he thought of himself getting paranoid over something like this. It wasn’t like Revali to be drowning in such emotions, no. This was something that anyone _but_ him would be experiencing. 

“Maybe it’s best to take a break after all,” with a clutch of his bow, he flies back to the edge of the hut and took one last look at the flight range before heading back out to the village.

  


Kay looked at the village in awe. This place was nothing like the ones she’ve seen throughout her travels before. she wondered how it was even able to sit atop the mountains in the middle of Lake Totori yet look so beautiful under the summer skies. she continued to stare at the construction in front of them, Ritos occasionally flying on and about around the village which greatly amazed the Hylian. Pulling her traveling bag by its straps, she took a deep breath and began crossing the bridge to the entrance of the village.

Upon arriving by the foot of the village, Kay encounters a Rito guard on post that turned his attention towards them. 

“Hello there traveler, paying a little visit to our home?” he asked, smiling. The Hylian blushed, feeling quite shy towards the Rito guard due to the fact that not only was he a stranger, he stood proud and tall compared to them. A small nod was all that Kay could muster up, earning a laugh from the Rito.

“No need to get scared. We’re quite welcoming to visitors such as yourself.” the Rito replied before giving the Hylian a small bow.

“Welcome to Rito Village.”

＊

“Good morning, Master Revali. You’re up quite early today, have you gone to the Flight Range and trained there since last night?” Kaneli greeted, earning a huff from the other Rito.

“As the Rito Village’s representative, it is adamant for me to stay in perfect shape and to sharpen my skills. I refuse to simply sit idle and let some Hylian defeat the Calamity with a mere sword that is said to ‘seal the darkness’.” Revali exclaimed, slight irritation present in his voice. He hated the fact that he was nothing more than just a sidekick to Link, a Hylian that had no special ability other than wielding a measly sword. He didn’t possess the strength of a Goron, the grace and swiftness of a Gerudo, the healing abilities of a Zora, and most certainly did not possess the ability of flight like that of a Rito. In fact, he was nothing more than just a knight to the princess, Zelda, which means he was simply a babysitter. 

Revali scoffs; he was too tired to be dealing with this so he bids Kaneli goodbye and heads back to his home-- at least, that’s what he anticipated. Upon walking away from the village’s dropoff ledge, he bumped into a small figure while on his way to his hut, groaning and rubbing his chest as he looks down to see who it was. To his surprise, a Hylian stood in front of him, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“How can you not watch where you’re going when you can clearly see how everyone here is much taller than you are!” Revali exclaimed, feathers puffing up in irritation. The Hylian furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up to meet his gaze, offended by his words.

“It’s not like I was doing it on purpose! Geez, what’s got your feathers in a knot anyway? Greeting a stranger in such a rude way…” Kay trailed off, fixing her hoodie in place. This made the Rito quirk his eyebrow in astonishment. Although it wasn’t the first time that he’s had people talk about his attitude, he didn’t expect such a response from someone so small compared to his taller stature. He looked at her, dumbfounded until he was snapped back from reality.

“What? Are you just going to stand there and ignore me after bumping into me?” 

“Are you saying that I’m to blame for your carelessness that you couldn’t see where you were going?”

Kay huffed and stomped her foot on the ground; clearly she was starting to get annoyed by Revali and it was beginning to show, “I was walking like a normal person would, and I was about to apologize to you as well but you so rudely interrupted me.” Revali’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance; he didn’t want to deal with this right now, not after his hard training from earlier, so he groans and turned his back to them and began walking away from where she once was.

“Wh— You’re just going to walk away like that without even apologizing?”

“I don’t need to apologize for something that I’ve not done.” and with that, he walks to the upper part of the village, leaving the Hylian alone with her thoughts.

Kay gritted her teeth; never has she ever met someone so self-absorbed, so _pretentious_ that he couldn’t even muster up an apology. she glared at the direction Revali went and balled her fists.

“That damn bird thinks so highly of himself, goddess it’s irritating! Who does he think he is?” Kay crossed her arms as she continued to stare at his direction.

“He is Rito’s pride and glory, my dear.” cooed a blue Rito who has now appeared her side, making her jump and back away for a bit to see who it was. 

There, stood Kass, the well-known bard of Rito Village. He held his iconic accordion in both hands— er, feathered appendages as a smile was plastered on his face.

“Rito’s pride and glory?”

“Quite so, my dear. Have you not heard of Master Revali, the Rito Champion chosen by the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda? Surely you must have heard it somewhere.” Kay placed her thumb under her chin, her index finger curling up as it positions itself on top before she began to think. One thing’s for certain, there had been talks and rumors going around about how there were these “Champions” that have been chosen for every region of the country, surely he could not be talking about _them_.

Then, the realization hit her. She remembered the time she was roaming around Hyrule while on her way to her job and she noticed the commotion that was erupting from Castle Town. There stood the five Champions.The Hylian Champion Link, Lady Urbosa of Gerudo Town, Goron Warrior Daruk of Goron City, Princess Mipha of the Zora Domain, and Master Revali of Rito Village. She remembered how Princess Zelda had announced the chosen Champions during the ceremony and for a moment, Kay caught an eye for one of the said Champions, Revali. She saw him standing proudly, almost as if he knew that he was going to receive praises and cheers from the Hylians but the moment his gaze went to the Hylian Champion Link, his eyebrows furrowed as he lets out a scoff. 

“You mean to tell me that the cocky Rito bastard from earlier is—”

“The Rito Champion Revali himself, yes.”

Kay then brought a hand to her mouth; she tried to process everything that she had just heard from Kass, seeing that it was too much to comprehend. Although she would have felt a sense of familiarity the moment she saw him but due to her unpleasant encounter with the Rito, she hadn’t noticed that he was the same Rito Champion that stood atop of the stage in Castle Town. She then balled her fists and groans.

“How can someone like him even have such a title?” Kass chuckled before moving his gaze to the skies, to which Kay followed after. Then, in a gust of wind, she saw Revali flying upwards to the Divine Beast as the other Rito people looked in awe and amazement at the same time. The pounding of her heart echoed up to her ears as she continued to stare at the Rito who was now boarded on the wing of the Divine Beast before vanishing from her view, causing the teal-colored Rito beside her to laugh.

“I think there’s the answer to your question.”

Kay blinked for a moment, mouth agape as she watched the Divine Beast hover above the Rito Village. She felt her cheeks burn bright red as her mind began to envision the updraft that Revali made to get to the flying beast, his form presenting the beauty of his body, his feathers seemingly shining under the sun, and his expression— his expression was what captured her the most.

He had a mixture of pride and compassion that can be seen on his face, like he was trying to impress everyone yet fall in love with what he’s doing at the same time, and there was something about it that tugged her heartstrings and had her continuing to stare at the Divine Beast that was now resting on top of a pillar. She bit her lip, now catching the breath that she seemed to have held without notice before looking at the ground.

Who exactly _is_ Revali? 

  



End file.
